Katryna Vreiken
Katryna Vreiken is an Inquisitor of the Ordo Malleus and former Nova Commando Captain in the Ashimar 31st Nova Guard. Hailing from Ashimar and trained at its Schola Progenium, Vreiken advanced quickly as a Nova Commando, becoming a Captain by the age of 25. Her defining moment was during the Battle of Sulara IV, where her troops helped defend the Inquisition Fortress World against invading Chaos forces. This earned her the attention of the Ordo Malleus and led to her induction into the ranks of the Inquisition. Vreiken is known for her iron will, impulsiveness, and selfless compassion, always leading from the front and firmly determined to always do the right thing. This often leads to her clashing with other Inquisitors, due to her stances on matters such as purging and Exterminatus. History Katryna Vreiken was born in early M42, the daughter of two officers in a regiment of the Ashimar Nova Guard. Both were killed in action when she was seven, and the young Katryna was sent to the Schola Progenium on Ashimar. While an exceptional student, Katryna frustrated her instructors by her seeming inability to fit into any of the Schola's career paths - she was too impulsive and disobedient for the Commissariat, not pious enough for the Adeptus Ministorum, and completely unsuited for an Administratum desk job. Ultimately, she was selected to be trained as a Nova Commando, the elite storm troopers of the Ashimar Nova Guard. She passed through the brutal training program with flying colors and was put through additional officer training due to her keen eye for tactics and strong leadership potential. The newly commisioned Lt. Vreiken and her Nova Commando platoon were assigned to the Ashimar 31st Nova Guard, the former regiment of General Ludara Kresh. Vreiken would continue to distinguish herself throughout her service with the Ashimar 31st, and by the age of 25 had risen to the rank of Captain and now commanded the regiment's entire Nova Commando company. The following year, Tevasias and Vreiken, along with a unit of Grey Knights, took part in a mission to the Daemon World of Laeran to rescue Lord Inquisitor Sigarda from captivity at the hands of the Knights of Laeran. They arrived on the planet by tagging along with one of the Knights Celestial's many crusades to retake the former Shrine World, which they called Airtha. During the mission, Tevasias was killed when he attempted to rescue prisoners from a torture chamber who were in fact willing Slaaneshi cultists. Vreiken took charge of the situation and completed the mission, rescuing Sigarda. As Vreiken was the only one of Tevasias's acolytes to survive the mission, she inherited his Inquisitorial rosette. Sigarda, impressed by Vreiken's performance, promoted her to the rank of Inquisitor. Vreiken was given a Dauntless Light Cruiser named the Final Judgement. '' After many successes as an Inquisitor, Vreiken joined the Conclave Ordinatum on the world of Azuran, homeworld of the Ordinators chapter of the Adeptus Astartes and the Ordo Malleus facility known as the Black Deep, and she began to oversee the chapter's esoteric initiation rituals. During her stay with the Ordinators, Vreiken would participate in the possession and exorcism of Gustavus, a Primaris battle-brother of the chapter and a member of its Librarius, the ''Arcanium. The two would become friends, and Gustavus would end up serving alongside her, as members of the Arcanium are frequently apprenticed to members of the Ordo Malleus. Years later, Vreiken would become romantically involved with Inquisitor Cardon Amyras of the Ordo Hereticus. The two began working together after Vreiken responded to a call for help from him when a Chaos cult he was investigating summoned Daemons, necessitating the aid of the Ordo Malleus. Cardon was immediately smitten with Vreiken and began dating while working together in their investigations. Cardon's knowledge of the Imperial Creed and his skills at investigating and social maneuvering complemented Vreiken's combat skills and knowledge of Daemons, and within a year the two had uncovered more cults and heretical plots than either would have on their own. However, Cardon became increasingly paranoid and protective of Vreiken after she was seriously wounded in a battle against a Greater Daemon of Khorne. Vreiken broke up with Cardon after he carried out an Exterminatus against the world of Bosora, under siege by the Word Bearers, out of a selfish and mistaken belief that the situation was too much for Vreiken and Gustavus to handle. Ultimately, Cardon would become obsessed with winning back Vreiken's favor. He would call for her aid whenever situations involving Daemons arose, which eventually escalated to him allowing Chaos cults to persist long enough to summon Daemons, and even orchestrating such situations purposefully. Cardon would end up being declared a heretic for his actions, going renegade alongside the Commandery of Sisters of Battle from the Order of the Eternal Flame who served alongside him, their Canoness refusing to believe the allegations against him. It became a personal mission of Vreiken's to hunt him down, though time and time again the renegade Inquisitor has evaded her. In recent years, Vreiken has focused her efforts on hunting the Slaaneshi warband known as the Ashen Maulers and their leader, the Daemon Prince Stekonteig. Personality If Vreiken could be described in one word, that word is "altruistic." Vreiken is utterly selfless in her approach to her duties as an Inquisitor, caring deeply not only for her subordinates but for the people of the Imperium as a whole. Having personally faced the guns of an Inquisition firing squad, Vreiken refuses to conduct purges of civilians and Imperial Guard troops who witness Chaos, instead opting for the more humane but laborious process of mind-wiping them. In addition, she is firmly against Exterminatus except as an absolute last resort, only carried out once all other options have been tried and failed. After all, Exterminatus should have been carried out on Sulara IV with how dire the situation was, but the day was still ultimately able to be saved. Both in and out of combat, Vreiken is impulsive, strong-willed, and witty, always charging into action with a confident grin and a sly remark at the ready. This however is a mask for her own insecurities, as she grimly carries out her duties to an organization she hates and only joined to keep herself and the men and women under her command alive, knowing that she will be an Inquisitor until she dies, for none but the Grey Knights are expected to survive in the service of the Ordo Malleus. Equipment Vreiken is most commonly armed with a plasma pistol and power sword, and is highly skilled in the use of both weapons. She also wears a suit of white and blue power armor. Following the Siege of Ashimar and the grievous injuries she suffered during Operation Ragna, Vreiken has an augmetic right eye and right arm. The Final Judgement The Final Judgement is a Dauntless-class Light Cruiser that serves as Inquisitor Vreiken's command vessel. Quotes By Katryna Vreiken About Katryna Vreiken Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Inquisition